


I Want Your Midnights

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Stan and Mike are starting the year off right (aka being in love and having sex)





	I Want Your Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "New Year's Day" by Taylor Swift
> 
> "There's glitter on the floor after the party  
> Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby  
> Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor  
> You and me forevermore
> 
> Don’t read the last page  
> But I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes  
> I want your midnights  
> But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day"

Stan was pretty much sober by the time the losers left his and Mike’s apartment. Stan sighed as he looked at the mess in the living room: the couch was draped with streamers, the coffee table and floor both littered with noise makers and empty bottles. Richie had made sure no surface was left un-glittered. It had been a fun night, but Stan was not excited to clean up the mess before him.

Suddenly there were strong arms around his waist, his husband’s lips pressed to his neck. “We can worry about that tomorrow,” Mike murmured in Stan’s ear. He slipped his hands under Stan’s sweater and ran his fingers over his stomach. Stan let the tension melt from his body as he closed his eyes and leaned back into Mike’s chest. Mike kissed down Stan’s throat, and Stan tilted his chin to give him better access. He could feel himself getting hard as Mike gently sucked on his throat; one roll of his hips backward told him Mike was also hard. Stan turned in his embrace to kiss him, gripping his collar. Mike grinned into the kiss and let his hands slide down to Stan’s ass. Stan moaned when Mike grabbed him, squeezing his ass and pulling their hips together, their clothed cocks pressing against each other. Stan ran his tongue over Mike’s lower lip, opening the kiss up just a bit. Their tongues just barely grazed on another as they kissed, sending a small wave of pleasure down Stan’s cock. He wrapped his arms around Mike’s broad shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist when Mike lifted him up, allowing Mike to carry him to their bedroom.

Mike set Stan gently on his back on their bed and settled between his open legs. They spent a short moment looking into each other’s eyes, Stan caressing Mike’s cheek and smiling softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you so much.” Mike leaned down and kissed him again, running his hand down Stan’s front, pausing briefly, teasingly at his belt before moving back up. He pulled Stan up and slipped his sweater off before laying him back down. The air was cold without his sweater, but Mike’s hands were warm as they roamed over Stan’s exposed skin, and the kisses he trailed across Stan’s chest sent fire through his skin. Stan got to work on unbuttoning Mike’s shirt and was so focused on the task that he didn’t even notice Mike reaching into his pocket. Suddenly vibrations erupted inside of him, making Stan gasp and throw his head back. Mike chuckled above him and ran his hand teasingly over Stan’s still clothed cock. Stan looked up at Mike, gripping the sleeves of his shirt, which was fully unbuttoned but tragically still on. Stan pulled at the fabric and Mike shrugged the shirt off, tossing it to the side. Stan whimpered at the sight of his husband sitting up shirtless above him and wriggled his hips, which occasionally bucked up into the air involuntarily. “Do you think that kept you nice and open for me tonight, baby?” Mike asked, his hand still lightly rubbing against Stan’s bulge.

“Yes,” Stan nodded, his voice thin and breathy. “Yes, I’m ready, please.”

“I don’t know,” Mike mused, undoing the button on Stan’s pants. He dragged his zipper down, and the brush of the fabric against Stan’s sensitive cock sent chills of pleasure though him. “It’s been what, six hours? I might have to open you up some more.” Stan shook his head. “No?”

“Want your cock,” he panted, his hole pulsing around the toy inside of him.

“Well, I guess we can see if you’re ready.” Mike kissed Stan’s forehead before slipping his pants off. “ _Fuck,_ look how wet you are.” Stan glanced down to see the front of his boxers already soaked through with precome. Stan let his head fall back and Mike circled the pad of his thumb over the wet spot, teasing the sensitive head of Stan’s cock. After a bit of desperate begging from Stan, Mike eventually relented and slid his boxers off as well. Mike spread Stan’s legs, and Stan moaned as the toy moved inside of him, still vibrating against his walls and making his toes curl. His eyes were already screwed shut with pleasure, so it was a genuine surprise when Mike ran his tongue over Stan’s stretched hole. Stan let out a desperate, strangled moan, his hand gripping Mike’s shoulder for support. Mike used his hands to pump the toy in and out of Stan, making the latter cry out.

“Please stop teasing,” he nearly cried. “Please, baby. I want you, want you so bad, please.” Mike leaned up and kissed Stan - his lips, his cheeks, his forehead - while still slowly pumping the toy in and out. Mike looked up in surprise when he heard Stan let out a little giggle.

“Something funny?” Mike asked, amused despite his confusion.

“I feel like I’ve been waiting since last year for you to fuck me,” Stan smirked. Mike groaned and buried his face in Stan’s neck (mostly to hide his smile).

“I guess I deserved that,” he chuckled, pressing more kisses to Stan’s neck. “You are so cute, you know that?”

“I’ve been told,” Stan grinned, pulling Mike in for another kiss. It was light and playful at first, but Stan’s cock was still hard and leaking onto his stomach, and Mike was still teasing him with the toy, so it deepened quickly, their tongues sliding together. Stan moaned and tried to wrap his legs around Mike, but Mike kept them spread. “Please,” Stan whimpered.

“You think you’re ready?” Stan nodded eagerly. “Okay, baby, I believe you.” Mike kissed Stan’s forehead and pulled the toy out. Stan whimpered at the new emptiness. Mike climbed off the bed and stripped himself of his pants and boxers. Stan whined, but he kept his hands to himself. Mike got the lube out of their nightstand and coated his cock with it, his hand pumping his length so slowly, driving Stan crazy. “You’ve been so good tonight, baby,” Mike praised.

Stan thought back to when they’d been in a similar position earlier that night, before their friends had arrived. Mike had been fully clothed, Stan just as naked as he was just then. Mike was just playing with Stan, ignoring his own hard on in favor of dragging out Stan’s pleasure. Just as Stan had gotten close to coming, there was a knock on the door. “Guess I’d better go get that,” Mike grinned, silencing Stan’s protests with a kiss. “Get dressed, baby.” He shoved the toy as far into Stan as it would go. “And keep this in.”

The memory made Stan even harder, and he moaned openly as Mike finally pressed into him. “Yes,” he sighed contentedly. “Fuck, feels so good.”

“Better than the toy?” Mike smirked in Stan’s ear.

“So much better.” He wrapped his arms and legs around Mike as he rocked his hips shallowly in and out of him. “Baby, please give me more.” Mike suddenly thrust his cock all the way inside of him, eliciting a punched moan from his husband. Stan gripped onto Mike tighter, moaning again when Mike rolled his hips. “Holy fuck,” Stan whimpered, rolling his hips into Mike’s. “So good.”

“God, you feel good too, baby,” Mike moaned, pressing continuous kisses to Stan’s skin. “You looked so fucking pretty with that toy in you. I love playing with you, baby, love getting you ready for me.”

“You make me feel so good,” Stan murmured into Mike’s neck, kissing his heated skin. “Fuck, you fuck me so good.” Encouraged, Mike picked up the pace. Stan moaned and buried his face even further into Mike’s neck. “God, fuck, yes, that’s so good, baby.”

“I love making you feel good,” Mike moaned. “Love taking care of you.”

Stan nuzzled his face into Mike’s and kissed him, a blissful smile on his face. “You take such good care of me. Make me so happy.”

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Mike whispered before kissing Stan, both of them grinning into it.

“I’m so in love with you,” Stan sighed, his words punctuated by Mike’s thrusts, which were getting faster and harder. “Yes! Oh god, yes, please don’t stop,” Stan moaned, holding Mike as tightly as he could. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Mike panted. Stan cried out as his cock brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, getting close, baby. Where do you want my come?”

“Inside me, please  _please_ come inside me.” Stan kissed Mike’s shoulder, biting down as Mike grazed his prostate again. “Please, want you, wanna feel you.”

Mike kissed Stan’s temple and held him tight as he fucked him, chasing his own climax. “I got you, baby. Gonna fill you up, gonna make you mine.” He took Stan’s cock in his hand and stroked him as he fucked him, making Stan nearly scream with pleasure.

“F-fuck, Mike, gonna come, baby.”

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here. You can let go, I’ve got you. Come for me, baby.” Stan moaned as he came, covering Mike’s fist and his own stomach in his come. Mike followed soon after, burying his face in Stan’s neck as he came, filling Stan’s hole with his come. They both took a moment to catch their breath and come down from the high, kissing each other lazily as they did so. Mike pulled out slowly and gently, watching his come drip out of his husband. “That never gets old,” he smiled. Then, kissing Stan again, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Stan smiled softly, stroking Mike’s face reverently.

“Now let’s get cleaned up, I haven’t showered since last year.” Stan giggled and playfully slapped Mike’s chest before allowing his husband to scoop him up and carry him to the bathroom.


End file.
